Five Nights at Crescent's
by xXThunderXx
Summary: After awhile of being without hardly any Pokémon to come and see them, aside from the workers that still came during the day, Crescent and his friends come up with a plan to bring some Pokémon to them so they can have their 'fun' before killing the Pokémon that came. Now, Thunder and other Pokémon that entered, must make it through the nights without being killed.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. It's time for a new story. This times story, a Five Nights at Freddy's and Pokémon Crossover. Yes, I know there is not a spot for Five Nights at Freddy's yet, so please don't bitch about that please. When there's a place for it on Fanfiction, I will go and put it in the Crossover spot. Until then, it's going in the Pokémon spot.**

**Another thing, this is NOT going to go like the game. It will be very different from the game, as I do not want to get in trouble for "copyright" like this. And besides, changing it up makes it a lot more fun!**

**With that all said and done, let us begin the first chapter of our story! Enjoy everyone or Crescent and his friends will get you!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Lavender Town, there was an old food place. It had been closed for many years due to the fact that some of the Pokémon there were not kid friendly. Back in 1987 there was a biting that happened. Not only that, but small child had also went missing. That sent up red flags, and the older creatures stayed clear away from it, making sure their children did as well.

No need for history to repeat itself after all.

However, that was all about to change one night.

* * *

It was after hours in the building. All the lights were turned off, and the place was quiet. Not a living soul could be heard at the moment. The clock read midnight, and that was when things began. A small brown bear with a more lighter brown muzzle, inside of his ears, and a large red crescent moon shaped mark on his head, was making his way around the building, going to gather his other three friends together. The closest to him was Blut.

"Blut," he growled in a raspy voice, as it had not been used in what felt like years. However, it had only been a few hours. Some Pokémon didn't understand or care about the warning, and came anyway. That was fine with the bear and his friends. They had someone to play and toy with after all. "Get up. We're all meeting together on stage to talk."

The Ducklett blinked, awaking from his sleeping. The bird was gray with a black beak, and fluff around his waist that was shaped like a cloud. Blood was on the very tips of his wings. His glowing red eyes came to life as he woke up. He looked at the bear and nodded.

"Sure thing. Got a plan, I'm guessing?"

"A very.. Evil one," the bear replied. "Now get going to the Show Stage."

Grumbling, the duck nodded, and headed off to the room. The bear watched him go before he went to the next place. The place was called Pirate Cove. He peeked inside and looked around. It was dark inside the place of course as the blinds were closed. That didn't bother the bear though as he could see very well in the dark, same with the other robots in the building.

"Kyaputen, up and at 'em!" he called.

Two glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness of the small place. "Already?"

"Yes. We're having a meeting at Show Stage. Be there in five minutes."

"Alright."

The fox stepped out of his dark cave-like place once the bear had moved aside. The fox had deep red fur, and had a lighter inside of ears, the tip of his tail. His muzzle was black, was were three spike-like trips on his ears and on his tail. Blood stains were on his tail, and his front paws were also stained in blood. Leaving the Fennekin to make it to the room, the bear headed off to get the last remember of their little gang.

Once he made it to the last room, he found a bunny. The bunny in question had brown fur as well, only a more lighter one than the bear himself. She also had blood-red puff-balls on her ears, around her waist, and on her front paws. Her eyes, like the others, were red.

"Buninia. Up, now. We have a meeting."

Her eyes glowed as she awoke from her sleep. She blinked a few times before looking at who spoken to her. She yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, before looking at him again.

"What about this time, Crescent?"

"You'll see once you get your tail there," he growled, before turning around and began to walk away. "Come on. We don't have all night."

"Calm down. I'm coming geez," Buninia said, hopping after the smaller Pokémon. "You seem to be in a bad mood tonight. What's eating you?"

He glared at her, and said nothing. The Normal-type took this as a hint to keep quiet and not to ask anymore questions, unless she wanted to get ripped apart. And she rather stay in one piece. The two soon reached the room where the others were, and once they entered, the other two Pokémon turned to face them.

"Alright Crescent, what's this all about?" Kyaputen asked.

The small bear crossed his small arms, looking around at his three friends in the room, who were staring back at him, waiting for him to reply. Just what was this all about? It was simple really. A very simple idea that had formed in his sick little twisted mind.

"Do you guys remember the reason why this place was 'shut down', and yet, Pokémon still continue to come here?"

"Yes. So? What's your point?" Blut questioned.

"Well, you know how hardly anyone has been here lately? Aside from the ones that work here during the day where we can't do all that much, right?"

His friends nodded. They knew this very well. During the day there wasn't much they could do. There was too many Pokémon around for them to do anything big. They still scared and messed with the ones that worked there, but it just wasn't enough. It wasn't very fun. Until night time came that was. That was when the fun _really _began for them. However, hardly any Pokémon had been coming at night, and so they hadn't been able to do as much as they wanted.

"Again, your point is...?" Buninia trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"We can't have as much fun during the day as we can at night. For a few reasons. One: Too many Pokémon are around that'll catch us. Two: We have a _show _to do which also gets in the way. Three:-"

"Just cut to the chase, Crescent," Kyaputen cut in. "Times ticking away."

He shot a look at the Fire-type fox-like Pokémon. "Fine. Anyway, at night we get to have a lot more fun messing around with Pokémon. So, we need to bring Pokémon here at _night _rather than doing the day. Then, we'll be able to have as much fun as we went with them before killing them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Buninia wondered aloud. "We could get caught and burned or smashed or something."

"It'll be fine," Blut told her. "Besides, he's right after all. It would be a great way to scare Pokémon before we killed them and made them into one of us."

Kyaputen nodded in agreement at this. "I agree. It's been awhile since we had fun. _Real _fun."

Crescent smirked, nodding in approvel. "Good. And you, Buninia?"

The Buneary sighed, seeing as she had no choice but to agree. She didn't want to seem like the odd one out of the group of friends.

"Alright. Count me in."

The bear grinned a wicked one. "Then let the fun begin."

* * *

**And that's the start of our story everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story, and that you enjoyed chapter one, well, the prologue. If you did, please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time, see you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone.**

**Thunder: Hello.**

**Shade: Hey.**

**Me: How's everyone doing today? Good? Well, I hope so. Bad? Well.. I hope you get all happy again soon!**

**Thunder: Yeah!**

**Me: Now, do we have any reviews?**

**Shade: Yes, surprisingly.**

**Me: Yay! ..Wait a minute..**

**Shade: Just answer the reviews!**

**Me: Alright, alright. Geez.**

**AK1028- Oh no.. Things are not good, not at all. A lot of things are going to happen in this chapter. Well, possibly. We'll just have to wait and see what happens as the chapter goes along, I suppose. As for the trouble, well the trouble is only just starting, and it will only get worse as the story goes on. And you're gonna have to wait and see what happens though! Thank you for the review by the way friend. I hope that you continue to like and enjoy the story.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yep! Let's begin Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, wait, before I begin, this chapter will take place before the prologue did. It will explain the bite of 87 that was talked about in Five Nights at Freddy's, only my own version of what happened. A few chapters will led up to where the Prologue began at, and then the story shall pick up from there with them bringing Pokémon to the place to kill. Or.. Something. I haven't gotten it all figured out yet, but you guys know. ..Maybe? XD. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day was slow at Crescent's pizza place. Hardly any Pokémon came that day. Some did, but it was rather slow and dull. There were a few grown Pokémon there along with their kids and the ones that worked there, but other than that, hardly anyone was around the place today. The small bear and his friends were putting on a show for the small kids that were there. No one was bothering with the Fennekin though. The Fire-type was a little upset about that, but he didn't mind. They'd come and see him soon enough, right?

The reason why hardly any Pokémon was coming around was simple. Recently a murder had taken place at the food place. Five kids had been killed at the place, and the place had been shut down for a few days for that reason. However, seeing as how there was no real evidence to prove that anything happened, and the place was re-opened.

Several Pokémon were enjoying their evening at the night of the re-opening, a little more than cautious due to the report of the murders there. A small little Squirtle looked at the Fennekin, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Sweetie," his mom, a Blastoise called, "It's time to go."

"Aw, mom," the little Squirtle complained, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," she answered, "We have to get you to bed soon."

The Squirtle started to whine and complain, stomping his feet around as he was used to getting his way. The Fennekin watched the Water-type, and chuckled slightly.

_Kids these days, _he thought. _They never change much._

"We have to go before the health inspector comes." The female Blastoise said.

The Squirtle pouted but followed his mother nonetheless. Crescent's ears perked up at this news. A health inspector was coming here? One had not been here in a long time, and it was surprising to know that one was coming. He hopped that everything was in check, as he didn't want the place to be shut down, and he knew that his friends felt the same way. That's when a Sceptile entered the place, having a clipboard in his hand. The brown bear Pokémon watched with curious eyes, as did Blut and Buninia.

"Welcome to our little place, Mr. Sceptile," said a rather shifty Meowth, owner of the place.

"No kissing up to me, Mr. Meowtih," the inspector said.

"E-excellent," Meowth stated, a bit nervous. "Please, let me show you around."

"Very well." Sceptile replied, following the Normal-type.

The three Pokémon on the stage watched the two Pokémon as they walked around the place, having stopped in doing their show so they could see and hear what was going on. Kyaputen looked out from his cave-like place, watching as well.

"And this is my acts here," Meowth said, coming over to the animatrocs.

Sceptile sniffed them and nearly gagged. "Blech, they smell like death."

_Death? No one has died here! _Crescent thought.

"I'm sure it's nothing!" Meowth said, a bit too quickly.

That's when Sceptile went over to Kyaputen. The dark red Fennekin looked at the Grass-type Pokémon with his bright red eyes, wondering what he was going to say about him. He hopped it was nothing bad.

"This one seems rather run down and old. Plus, he also smells like death!"

The Fire-type frowned at this. He wasn't ran down and old nor did he smell like death? Did he?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Meowth, but based on these unbelievable and terrible conditions, I have to shut this place down."

"What?! No!"

Crescent, Blut, Buninia, and Kyaputen's eyes all widened in shock and fear at this. The place was going to be shut down?! He couldn't do that! This was their home, the place they've known forever! It couldn't just be taken away like this! They had to do something, and something now. The Fennekin quickly sprang out of his place, latching onto the Grass-type's arm with his fangs, baring down hard enough to draw blood.

"YEOWCH!" Sceptile yelped, seeing that the Fennekin was alive. He paled as did the Meowth. "What the shit?! Get off of me!"

Sceptile activated his Leaf Blade, slashing Kyaputen. The Fire-type yelped though he kept grip on the older Pokémon's arm, growling, glaring up at the taller Pokémon with his blood red eyes. Sceptile struggled, knowing that his moves were ineffective against the Fire-type.

"H-help me!"

Meowth, still in shock, only nodded as he started to pull Kyaputen away from Sceptile. The fox Pokémon bit down harder on the Grass-type's arm, trying to keep from being pulled off. This fucker needed to be taught a lesson, and damnit, he was going to be the one to do it!

"Let go of me!" Sceptile shouted, his Leaf Blade getting slightly stronger.

"Kyaputen, let go!" Meowth pleaded, knowing that this wasn't helping their chance to stay open. Not at all...

"No!" the fox growled, though it was muffed by the arm in his mouth. "He's going to shut us down! And he said mean things about us! He needs to pay for it!"

Crescent, Blut, and Buninia watched from the stage, stunned. They never knew that their friend could act in such a way, but they understood where he was coming from. They didn't want to be shut down as much as he did.

"Should we help him?" the Buneary asked.

"If he does anything further to hurt him, we'll step in," Blut told the rabbit. "Right, Crescent?"

The bear nodded in agreement. "Right."

Sceptile flinched in pain as the Grass type struggled more, his left arm bleeding really badly. Meowth struggled badly, messing up the Fennekin's fur badly. That's when Sceptile collect light for its most powerful attack, Solarbeam. Kyaputen kicked the Meowth away with his back paws, he was starting to piss the Fire-type off. And no one wanted to piss one off. Bad things happened when you did.

"Take this you stupid Pokémon!" the Grass-type growled, fighting the Solarbeam at the much younger Pokémon.

The attack hit the poor Fennekin, making the fox cry out in pain, letting go of the Sceptile's arm, taking some flesh with him. Kyaputen landed on the ground hard on his side. He struggled to get back onto his paws, that attack hurt a lot. His version blurred before the Fire-type fell onto the ground, and didn't get back up again. This worried his friends, but they stayed where they were, not wanting to suffer the same thing as the fox.

_We'll get him back for this Kyaputen, _Crescent promised his fallen friend. _I promise you. He'll and every other Pokémon will pay dearly._

* * *

**Me: And that's Chapter one of our story!**

**Thunder: Poor Kyaptuen though... I feel bad for the poor Fennekin.**

**Me: I feel bad for him as well. But hey, it's part of the story. The next chapter will take place when he wakes up, and the Sceptile as left, and the place is dark. Like it has already been shut down. And then there'll be a time-skip maybe.. I dunno. I'll see what my mind comes up with. XD. Anyway, it's time to end this chapter I think. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Sure! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to read and review! Bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello all you wonderful reads out there!**

**Thunder: Hi!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: How's everyone tonight? Or day depending on the timezone and the time that you're reading this I suppose. ..Ether way, how are you all? Good, bad? Somewhere in between?**

**Shade: Would you shut up and get on with this shit?**

**Me: -glares at the Raichu- Shush you.**

**Thunder: He does have a point.**

**Me: I suppose. Let's answer some reviews. We do have some right?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Me: Yay!**

**AK1028- Yes, poor little Kyaputen! You gotta feel sorry for the little Fire-type, he was just trying to protect his home and his friends and got beat up because of it. But, don't let that fool ya, he will get you and put you inside a suit! Or eat you.. Whichever he and his friends will like doing with you at the time I suppose. XD. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and all that wonderful stuff friend. XD.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yeppers!**

**Shade: Then stop talking and begin the damn chapter already.**

**Me: Alright, alright, geez. Enjoy chapter two everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyaptuen winced slightly in pain, as he leaned up against the sign outside of his cave-like place. It had not been there before the darkness had taken his sight. That stupid Grass-type Pokémon did a number on him, even though his typing was stronger than the older Pokémon's. The Meowth hadn't helped much either. He glanced at the sign that now read; '_Sorry, out of order_'. He snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

_Out of order my tail, _he thought.

The place was now quiet, too quiet for the fox's liking. It was normally busy and packed full of Pokémon of all shapes, sizes, and ages. Now, it was dark and quiet. He assumed it was due to the place being shut down, or that it was just closed for the night. He'd have to ask one of his friends about it though. Speaking of which, he turned his eyes on where the other three were at. They were still on stage, same place as always.

Seeing the dark red-furred fox awake and fine, the rest of the gang went over to their hurt friend, who tried to make it seem like that it wasn't all that bad. But they could tell it was bothering him more than he was letting on.

"So, what's the scoop?" Kyaputen asked.

"They're shutting the place down," Crescent replied, crossing his front paws over his chest. "We tried to stop it from being so after that useless Pokémon attacked you after you bit him, but it didn't do any good. He said he was going to have us shut down. Nothing we could do about it."

Buninia nodded in agreement to what the bear beside her said. "Yeah. I wish we could have though.. I don't want this place to be shut down. What if they try and get rid of us or something even worse than that?"

Silence fell over the room at the Buneary's speech. What were they going to do if someone came and tried to take them away, or the un-thinkable. Kill them? It was a thought that either of them wanted to think about, but as much as they wanted to push it aside, they knew that it was most likely to happen. Now more than ever since the bite the Fire-type had given the other.

"I h-hope that doesn't happen," Blut stammered. "We all love this place. Besides that, we have no where else to go! W-what do we do?"

Blut choked back the tears in her red eyes but they were quite oblivious to her friends, who were thinking and wondering the same thing as her. Buninia went over and pat her friend on the back with a paw, trying her best to cheer the Water/Flying-type up.

"We have to stop them from shutting us down," Kyaputen told them. "We have to show them what'll happen if they do."

"B-but how, Kyaputen?" Blut asked. "They said that we would be shut down by the end of the year..."

The fox grinned at this, showing his sharp white fangs doing so. "Perfect. That gives us loads of time then."

"Time for what exactly?" Crescent questioned his fox friend, wondering what the Fire-type had planned.

"Time to show them that we mean when we say we don't want to be shut down, and they have no right to do so. How you ask? Well, simple. Anyone who tries.. We kill."

Buninia's eyes widened at this, her ears shooting up fully. "Kill?"

"Yes. We kill them if they try."

Blut was surprised by the Fennekin's suggestion. Was it in her to kill her fellow Pokémon?

_But then again,_ she thought, looking at her Fire-type friend._ Look at what they did to poor Kyaputen. He didn't deserve that. He was just trying to save this place...and us..._

Finally, after making up her mind, she looked Kyaputen dead in the eyes, looking quite mean and nasty.

"I'm in."

Crescent nodded, bringing out his sharp claws on his front paws. The other Pokémon were going to pay just as he had promised they would. That made him happy, and the thought of it even more so.

"I'm in too," the bear added.

The Buneary was the only one who stayed silent. She didn't know if she had what it took to go out and kill. The thought never crossed her mind before, until it was recently brought up. Could she really go and kill someone?

"Are you in, Buninia?" Kyaputen asked, looking at the Normal-type, as was Crescent.

She said nothing for a moment, before she nodded. "I'm in too."

"Then where do we start exactly, Kyaputen?" Blut asked, eager to get started.

"We start with the Pokémon who started this all," the Fennekin growled, not at the Ducklett, but meant for the Grass-type. He put a paw over one of the wounds he'd been given. "When he comes back in a few days, he's going to wish he was never born."

"Sounds good but I think we ought to patch you up first before he comes."

"I'm fine, Blut," Kyaputen told her. "Don't worry."

Blut replied, "You don't look fine, you look like something that the Purrloin dragged in."

The Fennkin looked looked down at himself. He had to agree with his friend. He didn't look a mess.

"Alright, fine."

Crescent and Buninia chuckled.

"Then we'll patch you right up!" the Ducklett exclaimed.

The Fire-type nodded. "Alright."

A few hours later, Kyaputen was in better shape. Blut stayed with her friend, slightly worried.

"You don't have to stay you know," the Fire-type told her. The other two had went back on stage, waiting for the place to open tomorrow. He was happy that his friend wanted to stay with him, but at the same time he felt like he was bothering her.

Blut smiled at him as she replied, "I wanted to. I like being around you."

"I like being with you too, but I don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's no bother. Never has been. Never will be."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

The Fire-type nodded, and looked out one of the windows. The moon was full, and the stars were out.

"The moon is bright tonight."

"It is."

Blut nodded in agreement.

"Did he said when he was coming back? I know in a few days, but when?"

"Not exactly sure. Friday or Saturday."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Makes sense."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes, getting sleepy.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow after all."

"Right."

With that, they headed off to bed for the night.

Blut was sound asleep, dreaming of better days.

The next day, the place was opened, as it would only be for a few more days. Pokemon were wary about come back due to what happened the day before.

Blut was trying her hardest not to yawn, due to being woken up three hours of sleep.

"Mommy," a young Pichu asked, "Can I play with the Ducklett? She's cute!"

Blut slightly blushed, flattered.

The mother Pikachu answered, "No, stay away from her, she could be dangerous."

Blut's heart broke in two as she started to get mad. But she kept quiet, knowing that they would all pay soon and dearly.

Crescent and Buninia frowned at this, but they kept quiet as well. Kyaputen looked out from behind his cave-like place, watching.

Blut said nothing, though her expression had turned cold.

_She's really pissing her off,_ the fox thought, watching the scene before him. He wanted to go and tell her that she wasn't dangerous, but he didn't want a repeat of yestarday.

'Kyaputen is right,' Blut thought, 'These Pokemon...have to die for the way they treat us. And I will be the duck for that.'

Every Pokémon stayed as far from Crescent and his friends as they could get. After hearing about what had happened, no one wanted to take a chance of that happening to them, or to one of their children. Not that it mattered anyway, as they were all going to pay for what they had done to them all. A Houndour pup, a mean and nasty looking one, went over to where the Fennekin was and poked at him, jeering and sneering at the Fire-type in front of some of his buddies.

"Look at the fox guys! He's so mean and scary, and he'll bite you! Ha! Nothing but a rumor. A story to keep us away."

"I know," one of his friends agreed. "This stupid Pokémon doesn't even look dangerous! The whole 'bite' thing that happened was just a set-up! A fake!"

The Houndour nodded, looking away from the fox to his friends. "You know what we should do?"

His friends shook their heads, wondering what the Dark/Fire-type had planned. Kyaputen also wanted what they were going to do, trying not to growl at them to back off, as they were starting to annoy him.

"I say that w-"

Before he could continue, a figure appeared, that should not have came until a few more days.

"That you what?" Sceptile asked.

"Ah, nothing?" the pup half said, half asked.

The Fennkin narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Grass-type. What the hell was he doing back here so soon? Blut had said he wouldn't be back until Friday or Saturday. Blut paled. What was Sceptile doing here so early? Crescent and Buninia looked surprised at seeing him back after the day before. He wasn't going to shut them down today was he? Sceptile went over to Meowth, who had also paled. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what was going to be said and done.

"Mr. Meowth, after yesterday's events, the health committee and myself as come to the same conclusion. This place must be shut down."

Meowth looked sad as he looked down as Blut felt angry and sad. Mostly angry. Crescent and Buninia growled softly, while Kyaputen did as well. He couldn't shut them down. He just couldn't. The Grass-type was going to be the first one to die.

"Y-you can't!" Meowth protested.

"I have to, for the safety of the other Pokémon," Sceptile stated, firm.

"B-but..."

"it was just a one time thing," one of the other workers said. "Kyaputen has been shut down. There is nothing else to worry about."

_That's what you think, _the fox thought.

"Exactly," said another worker, a Mr. Mime.

"Still..." Sceptile said.

"We can a-sure you that everything is fine now."

"...one chance but that's it."

Crescent and Buninia were surprised by this, as was Kyaputen. He was giving them another chance to stay open? That was good, but for everything that he caused them, the Sceptile needed to be taken care of. He needed to die, and they were going to see that he did. One way or another. Blut was surprised by this but it was a chance to stay open. But they still needed to deal with Sceptile.

The Fennkin watched, waiting for a chance to get the Grass-type. But how? Without being seen and having the place shut down by on lookers? There had to be some way..

"Thank you kindly," Meowth stated.

"Welcome," Sceptile stated, "But this is your ONLY chance."

_At least it's better than no chance at all, _Crescent thought. _However, we're still going to get him back for all that he's done to us.._

"Thank you, thank you." Meowth stated.

"I'll be back later." Sceptile replied, heading out.

Everyone watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief, yet they still wanted to get payback on him.

_Great, now what? _Blut thought.

Crescent and Buninia looked at each other at this. It was going to be a long day.. Later on that day, Blut had came up with the idea that the minute they were alone with Sceptile, they were going to attack. The other three nodded in agreement, liking that place that their friend had came up.

"Do you like it?" the Ducklett asked.

"I like it," the bear told her.

The Buneary nodded. "I do as well."

"As do I," the fox agreed.

"Good."

Kyaputen nodded. "This will be very fun."

"Sure will be."

Crescent and Buninia nodded in agreement, indeed it was be fun. Lots of fun..

"Just hope it works," Blut muttered.

"It will work," the red fox reassured her. "It's going to work because you came up with it."

The Water/Flying-type smiled at this. "Thank you, Kyaputen."

"You're welcome. When he comes back, we'll put your plan into action, Blut. For now, I say we all go and rest up for when it happens," Crescent told his friends.

The other three nodded, and everyone went back to where they were suppose to be, thinking about all the stuff they were going to do to the Grass-type Pokémon.

* * *

**Me: And that's Chapter 2 guys!**

**Thunder: Geez, that doesn't look or sound very good.**

**Me: It's not.**

**Thunder: Joy.. I'm gonna hate it when myself and other Pokémon come to the place.**

**Me: Er, I might not be so bad? We'll see what happens in later chapters. XD. Anyway, this chapter has went on for a very long time. Thunder, if you please.**

**Thunder: Alright. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to read and review! Bye for now!**


End file.
